Cutting tool support pads, sometimes referred to as “wear pads” or “guide pads”, are known to improve stability, provide guidance, and in some cases, improve the surface quality of a workpiece.
Known support pads are replaceable and indexable, and have a first side with convexly curved contact surfaces, the first side being designed to engage the workpiece, and, on an opposing, second side thereof, a flat abutment surface via which the support pad is seated on the cutting tool.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,697,737 discloses such a support pad.